If the World
by Midu Kagamine
Summary: In the other worlds, when he becomes the hero and she turns into a princess. Fairy tale collection.
1. Snow White

**Title:** If the World

 **Genres:** Multi-chapter, romance.

 **Rating:** [T]

 **Status:** On-going

 **Summary:** In the other worlds, when he becomes the hero and she turns into a princess. Fairy tale collection.

 **A/N: Three years have passed since the last time I posted my stuff here - I can't believe time could fly so fast.**

 **One of my most popular stories here is Vocaloid the anti world - now that I think about it, the plot is ok and all, but the grammatical and vocabulary mistakes I have made back then are more than unbearable. I hope my English have somehow improved.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated as always : ) And to the people who have liked my writing in the past, thank you guys for everything you have done for me, and I would really really love to see you guys again.**

* * *

 **#1: Snow White, princes no longer chase after girls with innocent big eyes.**

With her hands mid-stopping in the air, the princess temporarily left her chore of stair-cleaning to raise her head, her turquoise eyes focusing on the ground in front of the castle gates. The sound of horses along with footsteps told her that someone must have just arrived; this feeling was surely foreign to her, considering no visitors from other kingdoms had even bothered to come here ever since the death of her father. Not only had the new queen managed to spread the terror among her people, but she also made a name for herself even to the great, powerful kings of several neighboring kingdoms. If only she had the nerves to stand up for those poor peasants, but with her absolutely non-existent power, with the queen's unreasonable hatred for her, did she really have any right to speak up?

"Things would certainly be different if Father had still been alive, right, Tommy?" Pushing a few green locks from her sweaty forehead, she stroked the soft, brown fur of a squirrel curling lazily nearby with a hint of smile. "I would be able to lead a life of an actual princess – fearless, happy, and free. And when I finally grew up, there came a handsome prince, taking me to the promised land… However, all of these things exist nowhere but in my silly fantasy, right, Tommy?"

The little squirrel rubbed his nose against her palm as if to say that he understood. She smiled softly. Truthfully, Tommy hadn't got a single thing she had just said. Somewhere above, the sky was so clear, so blue yet so faraway, just like how out-of-reach her dreams all were. Closing her eyes, she slowly titled her head to the side, pink lips voicing the first opening notes from a sad love song her father had been so used to listening.

"Excuse me?" In the middle of the peaceful atmosphere spreading around the small garden, a voice with which she wasn't at all familiar suddenly cut in, low and warm, amiable yet somehow distant at the same time. Her eyes snapped open, and it was as if her heart had just skipped a beat. In front of her at that very moment, stood a man with beautiful blond hair and a pair of eyes just as deep as the sea; right now, those crystal orbs were looking at her, and that tender smile curling on his lips was undoubtedly being given to her as well. Never before had the princess felt so overwhelmed and had it not been for Tommy repeatedly rubbing his nose against her palm, she would have lost all senses about her current surrounding.

"I was just about to ask you something," Seemingly taking no notice of the other's uneasiness, the man gently reached one hand to touch the girl's hot cheek, who he might still believe to be an under-classed servant. "Before that singing voice of yours distracted me from my original purpose. What's your name?"

"Miku…" Despite her best effort to calm down, the princess couldn't stop the shaking of her tiny hands. "My name is Miku."

"… Listen, Miku," He pushed on, fingers slowly crawling out of her face. "My name is Len – the first prince of King Leon from Ilya Kingdom, from whom I took the order to go and meet the queen of this land. Would you mind if I asked you to show me the way to the main hall?"

"Why me?" She asked, genuine surprise shown at the corner of her eyes. "There are quite a few guards standing over there…"

"But I want you." Len gently cut in mid-sentence. Just four words, but more than enough to empty her lungs and make the princess's little heart reach the point of near-explosion.

She showed him the way. At closer observation, his perfect beauty was even clearer under the sunlight, and detailed more than ever in the princess's eyes. The straight bridge of the nose. Long, delicate eyebrows. Skin as white and smooth as a girl, which, surprisingly, never once got in the way of his overall aura. What if, the princess took a deep breath, this was indeed the destined prince she had always been looking for? Maybe then he would take her away – far, far away, and help her gain back everything she had lost. The queen had never once hesitated to show the obvious dislike she held for her step-child, so the princess's disappearance from the kingdom surely wouldn't bother the woman that much… right?

"Please come in, Prince."

The queen, contrary to popular beliefs, actually was still very young; maybe five or six years older than the princess herself. That was the main reason for most people to start spreading baseless rumors: the girl was widely believed to have had the king under her control using dark magic and things alike. Despite their deep-rooted fear for the queen's infamous cruelty, no one could say the same thing about the woman's innate beauty: silky long golden hair, eyes as sharp as a razor, and her lips - full and wet like a delicious ripen apple in the last days of the harvest period. People adored it, even when they hated its owner to the very core.

"Prince," With both hands on the opposite sides of the throne, the queen looked down, chin raising in an arrogant manner. "I guess introduction between us is no longer necessary. I really wonder, what is the reason King Leon told you to come here?"

A shudder ran up the princess's spine upon sensing the coldness in the woman's voice. Why King Leon still demanded his son to go meet the queen was so beyond her; hadn't every rumor about that woman already arrived in their kingdom?

"It is such an honor to meet you, your majesty; I…"

The moment the man finally raised his head to look into the queen's eyes, the princess suddenly realized something was off. What he had intended to say in the end never came out; the prince was utterly speechless. Mixed emotions swam inside those deep turquoise eyes of his, but she was still able to realize the tell-tale signs of affection – and even something akin to pity – he held for the other, behind the seemingly controlled expression.

Something had just broken inside her. She didn't get it. She had always known, that it was difficult not to be tempted by that kind of beauty… but what about the woman's dark intentions? Did he really have no fear for that? Seemed like he did not. Behind those tender orbs, she couldn't spot any trace of horror.

"What has just got into you, Prince?" Above the two of them, the queen casted down a biting smirk. "Completely turned into stone now I see. Scared, or what?"

"Have you ever once felt happy in your life, your majesty?" Immediately brought back to reality, the prince responded to the queen's question with another unrelated one. "Always sitting alone there on that stone cold throne of yours, never once bringing yourself to confide in anybody. No acquaintances, and certainly not even…"

"I assume," the queen carefully stated with her long fingers tapping on the throne's arms. "You have never even heard of me after all, have you? Do you know I can behead you right on spot without batting an eyelid at your title as The first prince of Ilya Kingdom?"

"People talk about you as the worst ruler they have ever had in ages," Ignoring the queen's outrage, the prince still remained his composure. "but all I see is a little wounded girl who just needs someone to protect her. Neither do I hate you nor hold any fear towards you, your majesty. Rin. I admire you, with everything I have."

The warmth in his eyes was so heart-wrenching; never before had the princess witnessed such a passionate kind of affection. Bewilderment started to replace the flames behind the woman's blue orbs. The moment both of them fell deep into each other's eyes, the princess knew that everything was over.

Snow White's fantasy was forever drenched in the dark.

Somewhere above, the sky was still blue and faraway, like a dream, forever out of reach.


	2. The Little Mermaid

**Another familiar fairy tale in Vocaloid version is finally done!**

 **And I would love to thank Nerumi H for the review - really, you can't imagine how encouraging your words are to me : D**

* * *

 **#2: The Afterlife.**

"Your eyes are mesmerizing," That was what he'd always told her. "I can't help but feel as if I were under the deepest of the sea, you see, whenever I dare myself to look into your eyes."

She couldn't take it anymore; that was why, at the same night, a young maiden on a giant ship decided to drown herself in the sea without any last word or even an explanation. Everything happened in a blink of an eye – and just as quiet as how her life on the mainland had turned out to be. People assumed the inevitably upcoming marriage arranged between the prince and his princess was the reason for the girl's despair in the first place. 'Inevitably' indeed, as the princess was the one he owed his own life to; and the poor little girl would never be accepted anyways in a million years even if the prince did have some feelings for her, because she was mute.

xx-xx

A year had passed since the day he found out that little girl at the sea, puzzled and panic, voiceless and with no clothing whatsoever to cover her body, something like a fish tail in miniature clutched among her sandy fingers. After that fateful encounter, not only was the foreign little girl allowed to have a stay in the castle – and somehow considered as the most beautiful maiden of the kingdom, but she also gained special treatments from the prince as well. Most people adored her, some scrutinized her, and others spread rumors; but nothing could get from her more than half of a glance. The brat must have fallen for her savior, the ladies whispered venomously, sending grudging glares to where the little girl was safely tucked under the prince's protective arms. Who does she think she is, with that lowly background of hers, she is far from qualified to walk in the same pace with us, let alone _him_.

Facing people's judgement, the girl always appeared passive, responding to baseless accusations with an indifferent expression to show them that she didn't care; while in fact she certainly did. She did notice. She did have concerns, and that hurt her more than anything. If only those rumors were the truth. If only she _did_ fall for her savior exactly like what they had predicted, even just a tiny bit. Whenever Len held her close, tracing her crystal orbs with his eyes, she just wanted to open her mouth and throw in his face the ugly truth.

She did nothing but take advantage of the poor boy the whole time. To satisfy the desire for a human soul, she had casted away even her own parents and sisters, using every mean she could think of to stay by his side at all costs. She just wanted to tell him, _hey, since I am not the pure little girl you imagine me to be, please stop spoiling me with your love._

She certainly was not the fragile mermaid in fairy tales, loving the prince too much not to sacrifice everything for him. No, all she ever wanted was an immortal life; but now even that desire was slowly broken, replaced by the awakening of her bad conscience. A smile, a glance, or even a slightest touch from him was more than enough to tear her heart apart.

"Stay with me no matter what happens," His voice once again echoed in her head; its aloofness sounded old, like a long-time buried memory. "You know, the only reason I choose to keep believing in this world is nothing other than your existence."

She might be so selfish that everything other than her own dream was of no importance to her; still, she wasn't a creature born with no heart. How could she smear his purest thoughts with the dirtiest ones of her own? Once realizing her true intentions, would he eventually give up on that belief of his, which, he had said himself, was gained by her existence? Just the mere thought of it made her shiver; and so, as time passed by, the moments she spent with the prince turned into real nightmares. She found no difference at all between his beautiful smiles and the invisible judgement she would occasionally hear whenever choosing to smile back: _Destruction of others is what you use to get things you want, Rin Kagamine?_ That voice, that judgmental voice, had questioned her so in a cold manner.

She didn't think she could ever love Len. However, her conscience didn't allow the unforgivable to be carried on any longer.

And so she jumped down to the sea, her mind finally at peace, on the same day he was engaged with his princess. Their engagement had entirely crushed her dream of an immortal life, along with the chains that had prisoned her during the last two years; instead of disappointment, all she felt was relief. For no dreams could ever last long if they equaled the grief of other people – after all this time, the lesson finally managed to sink into her. Even when the human soul was acquired in the end, she was certain all that purchased her till the end of the world would be nothing other than guilt and sorrow.

Definitely not on the ground of an undying love for the prince – like what all the dumb fairy tales had poured into the children's ears, all she wanted was to simply cut off the bond between herself and the humankind.

Waves on the surface instantly growled out before eating up everything that was left of her.

xx-xx

 _Once upon a time, there was a prince who was never contented with his marriage arrangement. He spent the better part of his life to long for a certain someone – days turned into months, months into years, and years into decades – until the moment his soul was separated from the human world. There was even a firm claim from a peasant that he had actually seen the prince's bruised lips call her name, right at the moment of his last breath._


End file.
